Falling In Love WithThe Deadman
by RomanReignsxoxox305
Summary: The Undertaker came back for one night and one thing only to end a era,he didnt think he would fall in love.The Undertaker/Kofi Kingston.Mpreg,Slash,The Undertaker looks like he did in his America BadAss days but its 2012.hints of Rape and Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Kofi Kingston's pov-I was on my way to the trainers office.I felt like I was getting ready to pass out but then I feel a pair of arms wrap around me tensed up thinking it was my then I hear southern accent.

M/P-relax darling I ain't going to hurt you

I looked down at the arms to see that there covered in tattoos,then I looked over my shoulder to see the Undertaker.

Taker-can you stand up on your own

Me-not really it kinda of hurts

Taker-where you going

Me-to the trainers

Taker-ok just put your arms around my neck

So I put my arms around his neck and he picks me up bridal style and he carried my to the trainers and set me down on the bed

Me-thanks Taker

Taker-you welcome,I have to go I have a match

Me-yeah good luck

So Taker left and went to his match.I was watching Taker's match while the trainers patched me they were patching me I had a flashback to how I got the way I am.

Flashback:I just got back from my wrestlemania 28 match with my tag-team partner R-truth and we lost the belts to Daniel Bryan and Kane(I know I didnt happen just pretend it did) when I got back to my lockerroom to see my boyfriend(well ex now)Jack Swagger making out with Dolph Ziggler.

Me-oh my god Jack what are you

Jack stop making out with Dolph and turn towards make then he told Dolph that he would see him got off of Jack and left the lockerroom,as soon as Dolph was out of the lockerroom and closed the door Jack started to attack me and then he pulled down my trunk and he's and then he pushed his dick in my ass without prep and it hurt really bad

Me-Jack stop your hurting me(crying)

Jack-no and your not leaving me either or I'm going to kill you

Me-whatever kill me I dont care we're done

Jack hit me hard one more time and I blacked out,alike 15 minutes I woke up and my ass was hurt I look down and seen blood on the floor.I got up and pulled up my trunks then I walked out of the lockerroom and start walking to the trainers and then I ran well more like feel into Taker.

End of Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

Kofi Kingston's pov-I snapped out of my flashback when I hear the bell ring signaling the end of the match.I look up at the tv to see Shawn and Hunter holding the Undertaker up and Undertaker theme hit I guess the steak live.A few mintues after the trainer finish patching me up I walked out of the office as I was walking out I pass by Taker,as I was passing by him he pulled me by my arm to stop me.

Taker-now that I dont have a match to go to,want to tell me what happen

Me-I um..well my ex beat me up and raped me because I caught him cheating

Taker-where is your stuff your coming with me

Me-um...its in the main lockerroom,but I dont want to go in there he might be in there

Taker-come on I'll go with you little one

So Taker let go of my arm and grab my hand and walked down to the main lockerroom to get my stuff,when we get to the main lockerroom the only people in there were Jack and Dolph,I guess Taker felt me tense up because he leaned and whispered in my ear

Taker-(whispering in my ear)was it Jack that did this to you

I just turned and looked at him,I guess he saw something in my eyes bacause he said

Taker-get you stuff you can shower in my lockerroom

Me-ok

So I let go of his hand and walked over to the locker that had my stuff in it and picked up my duffle bag,when I got my bag I walked back over to Taker and we lefted and went to his lockerroom,when we got to his lockerroom he said

Taker-go here take a shower get changed then we can leave

Me-what about you

Taker-I'll take a shower at the hotel you go

Me-ok

So I grab some clothing out of my duffle bag and went into the shower,a few mintues later I got out of the shower and got I got back into Taker's lockerroom,I see him packing his stuff,when he hear the bathroom door open he stopped and looked at me

Taker-you ready to go

Me-yeah

Taker-ok lets go

So he picks up his duffle bag and mine and he walks out the door and I follow

Me-I could have got my own bag

Taker-yeah but I got it for you

So we leave the arena and get to the parking lot and go to his rental,it was a black ford f-150,so he puts our bags in the of the truck and then helps me in the truck,rhen got in his self,when he got in we pulled off and went to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Kofi's pov-when me and Taker got back to the hotel,we went up to his hotel we got to his hotel he open the door for me and I went inside and he came in after we went inside he put our bags by the door.

Taker-I'm going to go take a shower and then we can order room service

Me-ok

Taker-you can make yourself comfortable

Me-ok

So Taker grab some closes and toke them into the bathroom with him,when I heared the shower running I went and layed down on the bed and waited for Taker to get out of the shower,I must have fallen asleep,because when I turned over I looked up to see Taker looking at me.

Me-why are you looking at me like that

Taker-you look beautiful when your sleeping

Me-sorry I didnt mean to fall asleep

Taker-its ok darlin you loked exhausted,you hungry

Me-a little

Taker-here(handing me the room service menu)you can get whatever you want

Me-ok

So I looked at the menu

Me-um I'll just have a steak

Taker-thats all you want

Me-yea thanks

Taker-ok I'll be right back

So Taker went back into the livingroom part of the hotel and ordered the food,a few minutes later Taker came back into the room

Taker-food will be here in 30 minutes(sitting down on the bed)

Me-ok


	4. Chapter 4

Kofi's pov-So after Taker ordered the food,we were sitting on the bed talk.

Taker-you know you cant go back to Swagger now

Me-I have to or he'll kill me

Taker-I'm not going to let him hurt you

Me-Taker you cant stop him,what happens when your not here

Taker-call me Mark,and I have my ways to protect you even if I'm not here

Me-Mark I know your trying to help,but I dont want you to get hurt

Mark-I'm going to help you know matter what now we're done talking about this

Before I could say anything back there was a knock on the door

Mark-I'll get it

So Mark went and answered the door and came back a few minutes later with a cart with our food on it

Mark-come on darling come eat

Me-fine

So I got out of the bed and went over to the table that was in the bed room and Mark pulled out my chair for me

Me-thanks

Mark-you welcome

So me and Mark start eating our food and then we start talking

Me-so are you staying for a while or are you going back home since wrestlemania is over

Mark-well I was going to go home

Me-so what's stopping you

Mark-you

Me-me how am I stopping you

Mark-well after seeing what Swagger did to you,I have to stay to show him what happens if he step into the deadman's yard and touch his property

Me-what you want me to be your boyfriend

Mark-I would really like that but only if you want to

Me-ofcourse I want to be your boyfriend(jumping in his lap and kissing him on his lips)


	5. Chapter 5

No one's pov-So Mark got up out of his chair with Kofi in his arm carrying him to the bed.

Mark-as much as I want to rip your close off darling,you need to get some rest

Kofi-fine but will you lay down with me

Mark-yeah but I have to make a call first

Kofi-ok

Mark's pov-So I picked up my phone and walked out of the room,I unlocked my phone and went through my contact and called my on-screen brother and off-screen bestfriend ring 3 times before he picked up

Kane-this better be good deadman I was in the middle of something

Me-well damn,I cant just call to chat

Kane-no

Me-fine,you know how I was going home tomorrow

Kane-yeah

Me-well Im not I have something to take care of and I need your help

Kane-who do we have to kill now

Me-Jack Swagger

Kane-why(confused)

Me-well I kinda bump into Kofi Kingston,and he was beat up so I took him to the trainers,and he told me that Jack rape and beat him because Kofi walked in on him making out with that Ken doll Ziggler

Kane-ok and we are beating him up because

Me-well

Kane-your falling for Kofi aren't you

Me-yeah a little

Kane-ok I'll help you but right now I have to get back something

Me-fine go back to Cena,I'll see you tomorrow

Kane-whatever

So I hang up the phone and go back into the bedroom and see Kofi sleeping,so I strip down to my boxer and got in bed with him,I felt him my into my arms so I wrapped arm around his waist and kissed him on the head.


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Day

Kofi's pov-The next day I wake up and feel something heavy on my waist I look down at it to see it was Mark's arm,so I move his arm off my waist and went to get up but I felt myself being pulled back,I looked over my shoulder to see Mark with his eyes still closed.

Mark-where do you think you're going darling

Me-well I was going to go get us breakfast but since you dont want to let me up I guess I cant

Mark-no you stay in bed I'll go get us some breakfast

Me-fine(pounting and turning my back to him)

Mark-darling I want you to stay that way I know your safe please for me

Me-fine whatever

Mark-how about I make it up to you after we eat breakfast

Me-how are you going to do that

Mark-when I get back after we eat we can shower together

Me-fine but only cause I want to see you naked

Mark-(whispering in my ear)if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do is asked darling

Me-stop being kinky and go get us breakfast

Mark-fine I'm going(getting out of bed)

So Mark got out of the bed and put on a pair of sweat and a t-shirt and he sat back on the bed to put his shoes on.

Mark-dont open the door for anybody I have a key I'll be right back

Me-ok

So Mark picked up his hotel key,his phone and his wallet,and walked out of the hotel room

Mark's pov-As I was going through the lobby to go to the hotel resturant,I saw Swagger and his new boytoy Ziggler,I guess Swagger saw me because he came up to me and stopped me.

Jack-where is my boyfriend and why was he with you

Mark-well you mean your ex-boyfriend and he is with me because I know how to treat him and I'm going to tell you this one time only,you step into my yard and touch something thats mine I'm going to hurt you something bad,now if you will excuse me I have something to do

So I walked away but as I was walking away I hear Jack say

Jack-I'm going to get Kofi back he is mine

Me-yeah you think that but his not coming back to you

So after I said that I walked into the hotel resturant and order me and Kofi breakfast,it only took 20 minutes for it to be done,when it was done I paid then I walked back to my room,when I got back to my room I see that Kofi is still in the bed

Me-I see you stayed were I told you too

Kofi-yeah I didnt feel like moving

Me-so you want to eat in bed

Kofi-yeah

Me-ok

So I hand Kofi his food and the got into bed with him,after we finished eating I cleaned up,then went to the bathroom to start the shower after the water was warm enough I went back into the room and pulled Kofi up from the bed

Kofi-were are we going

Me-I told you when I got back we would take a shower together,so let's go(pulling him towards the bathroom)

So I took Kofi into the bathroom and striped him out of his boxer and let him get in the shower then I got undressed and got in the shower with him,we were washing each other for a minute then I felt Kofi wrap around my dick and he started to stoke it

Me-darling dont start something you cant finish(groaning)

Kofi-what if I want to finish it

Me-you sure you want to do that darling

Kofi-I wouldnt be in the shower with you if I wasnt sure

Me-alright darling

So while Kofi was still stoking me I backed him into the wall and start kissing his neck

Kofi-god can we skip the foreplay and get to it

Me-nope I like foreplay(moving my hand down his ass)

So I started to strech his opening

Kofi-would you just put your dick in me already(moaning)

Me-already

So I slicked my dick up with shower gel and I put it at his opening and started to push in I looked at Kofi's face any sign of discomfort

Me-you okay

Kofi-yeah just give me a minutes,you're just so big

Me-we can stop if you want to

Kofi-no(pushing his self down on me)god(moaning)

Me-dont move or I'm going to cum,give me a minutes

So we stayed still for a minute and then we start moving

Kofi-Mark harder please(moaning)

So I went harder and I was hitting his prostate and he was moaning,then I felt him tighting on me so I start to stoke him and a few minutes later he came

Kofi-Mark yes oh god(moaning,and cumming)

As he was cumming I came inside of him,after we came we finished showering and got dressed and layed down.


	7. Chapter 7

Later That Day

Mark's pov-I woke up later that day to my phone ringing,so I pick up my phone and walked out of the room.I looked at my phone and seen it was Glenn.

Me-yeah Glenn

Glenn-we still doing that thing you where talking about

Me-yeah

Glenn-when you want to do it

Me-today but I dont want to leave Kofi by his self

Glenn-bring him over here with John,that way he's not by his self

Me-alright we have to get dressed

Gleen-alright I'll see you in a minute

After I hung up from Glenn and I went into the room and walked over to the bed and woke Kofi up.

Me-Kofi get up(shaking him)

Kofi-I'm up(rubbin his eyes)

Me-come on get dressed

Kofi-why(getting out of bed)

Me-because me and Glenn have to do something and I dont want you here by you self so your going to Glenn's room and your going to be with Cena that way your not by your self

Kofi-ok(getting dressed)

So after me and Kofi got dressed we left our hotel room and walked down to Glenn's room,when we got to Glenn's room I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Glenn open the door.

Glenn-Deadman,Hi Kofi

Me-whatever you big doof

Kofi-hi Glenn

Glenn-Kofi you can come in but the dead stays out in the hallway

Kofi-ok(giggling a little)(walking into Glenn's room)

Glenn-come on John's around here somewhere(closing the door in my face)

Me-did he really just close the door in my face(knocking on the door)

A few seconds after I knocked on the door,it open I looked to see John had open it

John-what are you doing in the hallway Mark

Me-that thing you call a fiance locked me out here after he took my boyfriend

John-(trying not to laugh)come on in Mark

So I walked into John and Glenn's room and found Kofi siting on the couch and Glenn nowhere to be found

Me-John where is that big doof

John-um his in the bedroom

So I walked to the bedroom part of the hotel room to see the door open

Me-Glenn you coming or do I have to do this myself

Glenn-hold on you deadass

Me-your on thin ice Glenn

Glenn-whatever lets go

So me and Glenn go back into livingroom part of the hotel room to see Kofi and John siting on the couch watch tv.

Glenn-alright you too we are going to be going for a couple of hour so you can order dinner without us and stay out of trouble

Kofi and John-ok

Me-and John can you keep a eye on him for me

John-sure

Glenn and Me-bye you 2

Kofi and John-bye

After me and Glenn said bye to John and Kofi,we left to do what we had to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Kofi's pov-After Mark and Glenn left me and John were just talking.

John-so how did you and Mark get together Kofi

Me-I was on my way to the trainers room and I was about to fall and I felt arms wrap around my waist and it was Mark,he told me to the trainers room and then he went to his match,after the trainers patched me up I was on my way to go back to my locker room and I passed Mark in the hall and he asked me what happen,I told him that my ex Jack beat me up and raped me he told me to get my stuff and come with him to his locker we went to the main locker room and I got my bag and while we were in there Jack was in there,and Mark asked me if it was Jack that did it I didnt say anything I just looked at him and went to get my bag and then we went to his locker room.

John-wow I think that I know where him and Glenn went

Me-where did they go

John-they went to teach Jack a leason

Me-oh my god we have to stop them

So I got up and went to the door I was getting ready to go out of it when I feel arms grab me.

John-no Kofi calm down,they can handle this by there selfs they have done it before

Me-what do you mean I have done this before

John-(sighing)come on lets sit down and I tell you

So me and John went and sat down on the couch and he start talking.

John-a few years ago mostly everybody in the WWE knew that me and Randy were together and around that sametime Randy was doing drugs and one night after the show I guess Randy was high because he just start beating me for no reason and Glenn was coming back from his match and he seen Randy beating me and he took Randy and Just start hitting him and then he took me to his hotel room and cleaned me up and we been together ever since and now we are getting married

Me-well at least your happy now because you and Glenn are getting married

John-yeah now let order some pizza I'm kinda hungry

Me-ok

So John goes and ordered the pizza and then came back and sat on the couch.

John-so you want to watch a movie

Me-sure

So me and John were watching movies when a knock came on the door

John-thats the pizza I'll go get it

Me-ok

So John went to the door and looked through the peep-hole and then open the door and paid the guy,then came back with the pizza and we ate and finished watching movies,when we got done with everything we looked at the clock and seen it was 12:30 am

John-come on there not going to be back anytime soon(yawning)

Me-ok(yawning)

So me and John walk into the bedroom.

John-you can sleep on the bed with me that way you dont have to sleep on the couch

Me-ok

So me and John got into the bed and went to sleep.

Mark's pov(after him and Glenn left the hotel room)-So me and Glenn left his hotel room and went to find Jack it didnt take us that long to find him he was in the gym,so me and Glenn waited for him to leave the gym so people didnt see what we did to after about 2 hours he finally lefted the gym and me and Glenn let him get almost to his room then hit him on the back of the head,then we left the hotel with him then took him to a abandoned building then tied him to a we tied him to the chair he started to wake up.

Jack-what the hell is going on why am I tied to a chair

Me-remember what I told you this morning about Kofi

Jack-yeah so what I'm going to get him back he is mine

Me-well I guess me and Glenn have to teach you a lesson

Jack-wait no you dont have to do that if you want Kofi keep him

Me-um...no I think we are still going to teach you a lesson

So me and Glenn just took turns beating Jack up the after we were finished I asked him a question.

Me-so are you going to leave Kofi alone for now on

Jack-yes just let me go

Me-one more thing if somebody ask you how did this what do you say

Jack-that I got jump by some thugs walking back to the hotel

Me-go boy

So me and Glenn left the abandoned building with Jack still tied to the chair and we went to a bar and had a few beers.

Me-Glenn thanks for helping me out with this

Glenn-you know I always have your back Mark,you would do the same for me

Me-yeah lets get back the boys are waiting on us

Glenn-alright

So me and Glenn left the bar and went back to the hotel and went back to his hotel room,when we get back to Glenn room we see a pizza box on the table but we dont see the boys,so Glenn walked into the bedroom and then he stopped in the door.

Glenn-Mark come look at this

Me-what(walking to the bedroom)

When I get to the bedroom door I see John and Kofi in bed together and John was holding Kofi really tight like he was trying to keep him safe.

Glenn-man your boyfriend stole my fiance

Me-no your fiance stole my boyfriend

Glenn-whatever were are we going to sleep

Me-we can always go to my room

Glenn-fine let me get a change of clothes and leave those 2 a note

So Glenn pack a change of clothes and left John and Kofi a note then we went to my hotel room.


End file.
